


【all玟】跟昇玟尼在一起的時候

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 8





	【all玟】跟昇玟尼在一起的時候

*現背向，私設有  
*各場合獨立，OOC注意

【燦玟】  
「昇玟啊，哥忘記講到你了，對不起啊－－」頒獎典禮一結束，方燦奔進金昇玟的房間就是賠罪的自首。  
睡得迷迷糊糊的病號坐起身，接過哥哥遞來的溫水緩緩嚥下，「沒關係啦燦哥，是我沒有照顧好自己不能去才要對不起。」  
不能去表演金昇玟是十分過意不去的，甚至有點氣自己的不振作。他攏了攏口罩不再說話，在雜亂的思緒裡和自責與消極打架。  
「沒事的。」方燦心疼地望著生病時難得脆弱的小孩，按上他的腦袋輕輕揉了揉，像要給他全世界的溫柔。  
金昇玟的壞心情全被哥哥的關心一掃而空，一下下使人安心的撫摸讓小狗狗很快又昏昏欲睡。  
方燦為他掖了被角，柔情安慰的一吻印上弟弟的手背，「哥在這裡，沒事的，好好休息吧。」

【旻玟】  
又沒有跟我比愛心。金昇玟在心中忿忿地記上一筆，故意繞開路線迴避走向他的李旻浩。  
李旻浩覺得這樣的金昇玟實在可愛極了，明明滿臉寫著吃味和不甘心，又要壓抑住裝作蠻不在意的樣子。他們的相處有時像是鉤心鬥角，只是為著得到對方注意，又不能被發現自己的心思。  
美巡來到最後一場，那首歌的結尾。金昇玟若有所思的眼神一直不自覺飄向李旻浩，執著的視線幾乎要黏在他身上。  
終於金昇玟湊近李旻浩，高高舉起手臂弧成半邊心。李旻浩總算是從善如流填起了另一半，看著金昇玟掩不住驚訝激動的心情笑得眉眼彎彎，發現對方在看後又旋即回到舞臺上適度的熱情。  
李旻浩就喜歡他所有因自己而起的小情緒，果然可愛極了。

【彬玟】  
「只有胳臂比較結實而已……」徐彰彬在回味影片的時候發現自己是這麼被弟弟形容的，他不知道哪來的勇氣居然去問了金昇玟，「哥就沒有什麼其他優點嗎？」  
「如果胳臂結實過頭算優點的話。」果不其然金昇玟想都沒想便戲弄了回來，徐彰彬只能哼哼兩聲繼續進行寫歌教學。  
徐彰彬有時候會被靈感俘虜工作到夜半三更，作息規律的金昇玟經常敵不住睡魔就倚在他身上沉沉睡去，厚實的臂膀正好成了最舒服的枕頭。  
只有睡著的時候不會欺負人是最可愛，徐彰彬忍不住輕笑出聲，不費吹灰之力就抱起金昇玟，穩穩地送他回房裡。他看見金昇玟本能地往溫暖的懷抱縮了縮，嘴角更加藏不住寵溺，心想著只有胳臂結實也是不錯的嘛。

【辰玟】  
「啊－－」黃鉉辰從金昇玟背後將他緊緊鎖在懷裡，下巴靠在散發香氣的頸間摩挲，黏人地討投餵。  
金昇玟愣了一會才意識到黃鉉辰的要求，而對方已經抬手在他纖細的腰上捏了一把，調皮地催促。  
「啊－－」拾起一小塊餅乾湊到黃鉉辰嘴邊，金昇玟半是配合半是開玩笑地模仿了對方的撒嬌，可愛程度無疑是更勝一籌。  
黃鉉辰忍住笑意把甜食含進口中，連帶金昇玟的手指一起。不安分的舌頭捲走餅乾後滑過指節，在食指拇指間遊走，嘴唇也像在吮吻般抿了抿。溫熱濕滑的觸感令金昇玟覺得有股電流竄至全身，抽回手前還被豐滿的唇輕啜了指尖。  
「再一口－－」軟軟的嗓音在金昇玟耳邊呢喃，惹得他止不住輕顫，只能塞了黃鉉辰滿口餅乾作為回擊。

【城玟】  
韓知城很喜歡金昇玟的聲音，甜蜜又有特色，是富有感性和感染力的嗓音。  
在創作的殿堂，想著他能最好地發揮天籟去努力譜出旋律；在旖旎的夜晚，為著讓他最毫無保留地叫出來而格外賣力；在每一天的互動，都想多聽聽他的聲音。  
「昇玟吶－－」韓知城的無病呻吟拉起長長尾音，惹得金昇玟故作嫌棄地甩開他黏糊糊的環抱，「呀幹嘛呢？」  
「沒事，就是想你了。」作戲地表現出一副帥氣的樣子，瀟灑地說著偶像劇臺詞。  
金昇玟不禁失笑，心裡被對方毫不遮掩的真情重擊，他為掩飾訝異地開口就是奶聲奶氣：「到底在幹嘛呀？韓知城……」  
韓知城滿足地抱緊了對方，就是想聽聽金昇玟可愛的聲音喚他的名，能給他整天的能量與治癒。

【菲玟】  
「我們這次到底做了什麼啊！」金昇玟和李龍馥相視而笑，儘管剛剛的飲料實在說不上美味，但因為是和好夥伴一起做的，喝下後心底都泛起甜滋滋的感覺。  
他們開始一邊玩鬧一邊收拾著直播做果汁的殘局，把剩餘的草莓全嚥下肚，兩人一口一顆便清空了盤子。  
「啊，昇玟等一下。」李龍馥突然扶住金昇玟的臉頰，只見一小塊鮮嫩欲滴的果肉紅潤的唇邊沾在同樣紅潤的唇邊。他抬起手以指尖抹掉它，然後放入自己的嘴裡吃掉，一連串的動作自然得很，絲毫沒注意到一旁金昇玟的石化。  
「好好吃哦－－」嗜甜的李龍馥一臉幸福地舔舔指頭，純真的他一直到回味完，才後知後覺地發現金昇玟的臉早已紅得不亞於香甜的草莓，總算也跟著耳尖發燙。

【寅玟】  
金昇玟很久違地故技重施，軟綿綿但纏人地壁咚了梁精寅。  
感受到不可承受之愛的弟弟靈巧地逃開了禁錮，毫不意外地又被對自己過於執著的哥哥一次又一次貼回了牆上。  
「碰！」抓緊了實時機轉過身，梁精寅反過來將金昇玟卡在牆面和自己之間。一隻手帶著不可違逆的氣場重重拍在牆上，一隻手扣住哥哥方才作亂的手，完全不給他脫逃的空間，比起金昇玟的攻勢多了好幾分不容置疑的霸氣。  
金昇玟頓時被弄得昏頭轉向，緩過神後映入眼簾的是一張已經脫去許多稚氣的精緻臉蛋，他很少這麼近距離看梁精寅，對方逐漸追上自己的身高在這時候特別明顯。  
梁精寅各方面都成長得越來越帥氣了，金昇玟感覺到不爭氣的心跳漏了不只一拍。


End file.
